


A last birthday

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, F/M, Party, Skinny Dipping, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: It's Caroline's birthday, and most of all, the day she had turned one hundred years ago. Only, she decides that it should be her last. Klaus can't accept this.





	A last birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you may have noticed now... My weakness is Klaroline. Always and forever. I was in a mood for writing deep stuff and here we are! 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any typos or wrong formulations, my first language is french and I'm still learning english. 
> 
> Please, leave kudos and reviews so I could know of you liked it and if I should make a part 2! 
> 
> Xox

Giving up wasn't part of her charm, but enough is enough was what she believed in. She couldn't take it anymore, her life was nothing but what she expected it to be. Back in the days, she saw her husband with two children, her children. She saw a house with a dog in a yard. She saw a future... Everything that she will never have. She was turned one hundred years ago today, the date of her birthday. She'd managed to build up a proper life, she has friends and a handsome boyfriend, Klaus. But she couldn't live another century spending her years running away from the people who would notice her non-aging face.

Today was the perfect day to give herself the best of the gift. She was planning on spending an amazing day and celebrate with everyone that she cares about. Even though there's not much people still alive. She'd sent invitations to Stefan, Elena, Enzo, Rebekah, Kol, Davina and of course Klaus.

She had spent much of her life trying to embrace her now immortal self without success. Being vampire has its pros, of course, like the fact that she'll never be vulnerable again. But it was mostly cons. She had to escape Mystic Falls which made her leave her mother behind. And the word eternity is a strong one and it scared her. Eternity is a pretty long time. A word that she didn't want to deal with.

She was in her bed too exhausted to get up yet. It was 9am, way too early for a birthday.  
She was about to fell back asleep when she heard her door opened. She jumped in sitting position bringing her covers at her chin. She chuckled seeing that it was only Klaus bringing breakfest.

"Morning birthday girl" he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.

She thanked him quickly and placed the plate on her knees. She ate her pancakes in less than ten minutes being well aware that her boyfriend was staring at her.

"Do I have Nutella on my mouth?"

"Here, love." he took his finger and brushed her mouth to remove the Nutella. She smiled at him and jumped out of her bed throwing her arms around his neck.

"That makes me what? 118 years old?"

He grinned at her not wanting to remember her that he is himself more than a thousand years old.

"You're still the eighteen control freak Caroline in my eyes"

She poked him in the bicep before saying "I prefer control freak than being a psychopath serial killer"

"Touché"

She went to her bathroom and decided to take the longest bath she'd ever take. She put bubbles a lot of them and decided that a bottle of wine should do the trick. She placed herself in the baththub and closed her eyes trying to focus on nothing. She took a sip of her glass and started crying, not that she knew exactly why. She just felt like it. It's been a long hell of a ride. When Damon used her for his own pleasure, when Katherine turned her, when she killed for the first time not knowing it wouldn't be the last, when Tyler bite her and Klaus healed her. Klaus had never been the vilain in her story, always the one saving her. Well, besides the fact that he had sent Tyler to bite her... She was the one to decline his offers. But the day she'd joined him in New Orleans was the best decision she had make in a long time. They'd visit London, Tokyo and Paris before settling themselves in a mansion into the woods near New Orleans. She also found herself a friend, one that she would had never seen come. Rebekah.

She got out of the bath and started her everyday routine. She started with her makeup, then her hair. She pulled them into a bun. And finished with her outfit, a red velvet blouse with a black high skirt and her high heels boots. She left the bathroom and joined Klaus on the couch in the living room.

"You look ravishing, love"

She blushed, even after one hundred years his accent still made her shiver.

" What are we watching? " she asked while getting herself comfortable.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart"

" You'll never stop with the pet names" she smirked at him.

" Never. " he grinned showing his dimples and she couldn't help but kiss them.

 

She decided on a culinary show on Netflix but she wasn't paying much attention to the screen.

"I love you" she whispered knowing that he obviously heard with his hybrid earing.

He put a finger on her chin lefting her head up and kissed her gently on the lips.

" I love you too, Caroline. Always. "

Always was another one of these strong words. Always was a promise of eternity.

People were supposed to make their entrance at 6pm for the party. She started moving in her place when she noticed the time and that nobody was here. What if they don't show up? She bite her lips until blood makes its way towards her neck. Feeling hurt was one of the only thing left from her mortal life and she enjoyed the sentation. She even found herself envied human for being able to get hurt for real. She could be stabbed a hundred times and still not be as weak as a human could be and hated it.

 

Her cellphone buzzed and she feared that it was one of her friend telling her that he couldn't make it. Fortunately it was only one of their neighbors telling her to enjoy her birthday. Their neighbors were mostly other supernatural creatures so they wouldn't have to change cities every ten years or so.

It was getting late and Caroline could hear her heart beating faster than normal. They had to show up or not she would feel miserable. Her friends had never been the kind of people that always arrive one hour later already drunk. Most of them would even help her decorating the place (that would be Rebekah and Elena). But today it wasn't the case, nobody was showing their nose. Maybe she'd forgotten to send the invitations? No. Impossible, she was Caroline Forbes after all. A tiny little part of her was still the control freak Klaus talked about earlier.

"Caroline, you should go in the garden. Have some air before drinking for ten person " Klaus was always right, she'd planned to drink way too much and lose herself on the dance floor.

 

 

 

She'd consider his suggestion and went into the gardens surrounding their house. The water of the fountain was replaced by glitters and roses. The view was breathtaking. She took some time to admire the horizon, the flowers were every color possible. Her gaze then pointed towards the direction of a lovely melody coming from behing the plants. She followed the music and hummed with it.

"Surprise!"

They were there, all of her friends, waiting for her behind the wall of plants. They all had a birthday hat on their head with her face on them. The most was definitely the chocolate fountain with more fruits that she had ever seen. Without thinking she started crying, again. Probably not the reaction they all expected from the birthday guest.

"I love you all so much, come her for a group hug!" she managed to say between her tears.

Rebekah groaned but still went into her arms following by all the others. She was the one ending the hug by screaming " Ok pity party is over! Now I want to hear some music that we could dance to!"

***

A couple of hours had passed and everyone was drunk , everyone but Klaus and Kol surprisly. The latter was sitting on a bench staring at them.

" Perhaps, you would like a drink, brother" Klaus said joining him.

 

" Not tonight, not in the mood"

" Bloody hell, what did you do with my brother?" Klaus chuckled and punched him on his arm.

" Very funny, brother. Last time I was drunk I killed Davina's friend. Don't want this to happen again, do we?" he said this casually directing his gaze toward his girlfriend swinging her hips to the music.

"We do not." Klaus answered while getting back on his feet. " You've changed brother. In a good way. " he smiled at his little brother.

" As if you didn't changed too." he said mockingly. " Caroline brings the best out of you "

" And so, she does. Love is the only weakness of vampire, huh?"

" I guess it is, just look at Rebekah" They both laughed thinking about all conquest Rebekah had in the previous years.

" Elijah would be proud of us, our family back as one and not on killing mode."

" Too bad he's to preoccupied by his now human Katherina. " Kol said and grimaced at the thought of Elijah courting a woman.

 

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a drunk version of Caroline standing on a table.

 

" What about we go skinny dipping in the lake? " She screamed and danced with exaggeration and almost fell off the table before Klaus catched her in his arms.

" Careful, sweethart. " he brushed his free hand in her hair. " So, skinny dipping?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically at her.

She pushed his torso and got rid of his grip.  
He didn't tried to restrain her fully knowing that when Caroline has something in mind she mostly will do it no matter what. One of the many reasons he loved her.

 

She started running towards the little path leading to the lake. Rebekah was close behing her followed by Enzo and Elena. They all used vampire speed to arrive immediatly. They laughed and started stripping off their clothes.

The four of them were now only in their underwear mading their way in the water. It was cold but they were too drunk to be bothered by it. Now in the water, Caroline splashed her friends and then went under water. This is what started a gigantesque water battle.

They all agreed that Enzo was the winner of the battle, the girls had team up against him after that of course. Rebekah had hold him still with her Original strength while the two other girls had threw an enormous amount of water in his pretty face . Still in the water, they heard someone coming in their direction . It was Stefan and Davina running as fast as Davina's legs could as they jumped in the water.

 

" Where's Kol, Davina? He's usually following your every steps like a dog " Rebekah snapped reaching to the witch's side.

" Dodging alcohol since an incident. The last I saw, he was talking with Klaus. "

Elena decided it was the right time to climb on Stefan's shoulders giggling like a fool. She then made a back flip in the water. Thanks to her cheerleader years.

Klaus and Kol were now sitting on the sand. Because, yeah, the lake had a beach section.  
Caroline knew that she could eavesdropped but decided against it not wanting to intrude their private discussion. They looked way to serious for a birthday party she thought to herself.

" Since when are they the boring brothers? " Stefan asked as they all stopped what they were doing looking at the two Mikaelsons.

" Since Elijah left his position " Enzo answered making the gang laugh.

They went back to whatever they were doing and Caroline took the oppurtiny to go see her boyfriend who was clearly not in a party mood.

" Hey, have you seen my boyfriend by any luck? He looks a lot like you actually, but he's usually by my side during parties and drunk most of the times " she told him while standing in front of him arms crossed over her chest in her lacy underwear.

 

" I may have seen him somewhere. Sorry, love. I was giving Kol some company. " he smiled at her apologetically.

" Actually, we should join the rest of the party. " Kol said standing up. " And fuck it, I need a drink or two. " he left just like that and came back not so long after with a beer in each of his hands. He gave one to Klaus and then stripped out of his pants and shirt joining the others.

Caroline decided that Klaus was way too slow for her liking and reached the bottom of his shirt throwing it over his head. She took his free hand and directed him in the water.

***

Almost everyone was sleeping in the living room. Davina on Kol's lap, Elena on Stefan's. Enzo on one of the couch and Rebekah on the other. Klaus was lying on the ground sleeping soundly like a baby. Caroline was staring at them with envy. She then kissed everyone's forehead and left for her room. Most of the alcohol had left her system and she had now to face the reality.

 

She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes , maybe even a hour, lost in her mind. She saw her mother, well imagined her, giving her a huge hug. Saying everything she had on her heart to her. Crying on het shoulder . Today, Caroline was happy. But tomorrow she knew she would feel bad because she would be remembered while looking at old pictures that her mom was gone, that Bonnie died, but most of all she would be remembered that she wasn't breathing and the she was in fact dead.

"You can do it" Caroline whispered to herself not wanting to alarm the others in their sleep.

She took a little box under her bed and put it on her lap. She was about to open it but quickly hide it behing her back when a knock on her door was heard. "It's me, sweetheart. I just want to give you your gift. " Klaus opened the door and made his way at her still wearing his sleepy face. He gave her a little black box with a silver bow. She opened it without hesitation a found a beautiful painting of him and her chuckling in their garden. She turned around and kissed him delicately on the lips. "It's the best gift. Thanks. It's beautiful." She was holding back some tears and she only hoped that Klaus hadn't noticed. "Not as beautiful as you."

Then she had the courage that she was missing. " Klaus, I love you with all my heart. Always know that, no matter what. I want you to be happy with or without me, understood? You deserve to be loved and accepted for who you are not what people want you to be." She smiled at him and patted his back.

" You're scaring me, love. What is it? " Then his gaze met the box Caroline tentatively hide behind her back. He tried to take it but Caroline stopped him. " Please, stop! I just want to-" She was shouting, holding his wrist and crying like he had never seen her. But Klaus was a lot stronger than her and took the box anyway. " You want what, Caroline?" worry was in his tone. He was scared at this moment not knowing what to expect inside.

He opened the box and she put her hands on his. He swallowed and looked at her in the eyes. "I want to end it." she said her voice low and hurt. Klaus stared at the dagger in the box for a while linking the dots together.

"Why would you want to kill yourself, for god's sake?" he screamed at her and it was his turn to cry his eyes out. "What did I do wrong, why would you want-" He couldn't finish his sentence, the words were too hard for him to say it out loud.

"I don't want eternity, Klaus. I just don't want it. It's not you, I swear. I can't look at myself in the mirror and not feel disgust. I'm a monster."  
her words hurt him way more that anything he had suffered in the past.

" I-" he tried but not knowing what to say. "Why didn't you say anything? You were planning on doing that without me knowing?"

"I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want you to think that I was weak" she said the last words lower than the rest. Klaus felt sick.

" You're the strongest woman I know, Caroline. "

"I might not be strong enough" she answered looking down at the floor.

" I won't try to convince you otherwhise, that would be unfair of me. But I can say that in all the people I know you are the one who handled the whole vampire thing the best." he kissed her hair.

He placed his forehead on hers and they stayed like this for a while. But then Caroline broke the silence.

" Klaus? " He moved his hand on her back letting her know that he was listening. " I'm scared" she finished. He exhaled and was found lost of words. Again.

But then he took her hands in his.

 

 

 

" Take the cure with me. " he finally said, more like whispered, in her ear.

She took a step back and looked into his eyes. " What " was all she could think of as an answer.

" The cure. Take it with me. "

"But Klaus, Katherine has it. And you're not thinking clear."

" When she'll die, should be soon enough, we'll go find her. " he paused and started again " And I'd never been more thinking clear than right now, love."

She threw herself in his arms ruining his shirt with her tears.

And she fell asleep in his arms knowing that tomorrow she'll have hope that a future could become a reality.


End file.
